Known are filter modules having ceramic hollow fibers running parallel to one another and being enclosed at the end face in disk-shaped pottings which may also be comprised of a ceramic material (DE 10 2005 008 900 A1). The filter unit having the hollow fibers and the pottings is inserted into a cylindrical housing, wherein the pottings form the end face closure.
During filtering, the hollow fibers are through-flown in the longitudinal direction by the fluid to be cleaned, the substance to be filtered (feed) can pass through the porous walls of the hollow fibers and purified permeate can collect in the housing interior from which the substance is discharged. The purified fluid is subsequently discharged at the axially opposite side of the hollow fibers.
Such filter modules are, for example, described in the publication WO 12/004304 A2 or the publication EP 1 691 914 B1.
In addition, known are filter modules having hollow fibers which are combined into fiber bundles, a plurality of such fiber bundles being disposed in the filter module and the end faces of all fiber bundles being received in an end face potting. Such a filter module is, for example, described in the publication US 2001/035374 A1.